1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, a manufacturing method thereof, and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a liquid crystal display apparatus may include a thin film transistor (TFT) that may be used for a pixel switch or a driving circuit. Laser annealing using a laser beam may be performed as a part of a method of manufacturing the TFT at a low temperature processor.